


The Sharing Is Caring Technique

by M14Mouse



Series: Techniques Verse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, I will get to that sooner or later, M/M, Male Bonding, Romance, Still no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Bucky need to fix a slight problem or he won't get laid.   Luckily, Scott is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Scott’s first impression of Bucky that he was terrifying. 

He wasn’t stupid. He seen the guy crashed cars like they were soda cans. He wasn’t down for being one of those poor soda cans. 

So, he kept a safe distance and hidden behind Sam if he felt like one of his hilarious one-liners fail to hit the mark. 

Because Sam is awesome. He will just give him an amusing look. 

Most of all, Sam was the safety zone. 

Because Bucky love Sam. 

He loves Sam like he had one of those notebooks that he would doodle Sam and his name in little hearts. He loves Sam like he followed Sam around like a puppy who could crash cars like soda cans. He loves Sam like if he just gave him that look and came running. Well, he would to if Hope or his daughter gave him that look. So, he understood that. But it doesn’t stop it from being so adorable and made him go awwww… 

Not that he would say that out loud because he liked being in one piece. 

Of course, there are different levels to Bucky. 

But the more that he got to know him…he downgraded from terrifying to mildly terrifying.

Then Steve and Sam got hurt, it upgraded to whole crap get out of the damn way.

But today, he moved from mildly terrifying to hilarious. 

This morning, he saw Bucky giving the computer an evil look. He kind of wanted to know why he was giving it a look. 

“So…what did the computer do?” 

Then Bucky turned his evil look toward him. He stepped back. 

“Sam said I had to get a new bed frame because I broke it. He said that you broke the damn thing, you get one strong enough to hold to you and no sex until you do.”

He was amazed really because the scariest person in the world was pouting about not getting any. It was kind of funny. Not going to laugh because he knew better. But…it was kind of mean of Sam to withhold sex. 

It made him feel sorry for the guy. 

“So, how did you break the bed?” 

Bucky’s face morphed from a pout to a smirk. 

“Sex..” 

“Do you start without him or something?” He said thoughtfully. 

Never in a million years, he thought that he would have a sex talk with the Winter Soldier. From the conversations that he had with Cap, Bucky was like before the whole evil organization of doom mind wipe him. 

Cap said that Sam takes him as he is. Not how he was. 

Which again is aww….and adorable. He wondered if Cap was secretly planning their wedding. 

His life is never boring that is for sure. 

“Nah. I mean we do watch each other but no…I gripped the bed railing a little too tight and well…” Bucky said. 

“It broke.”

“It broke,” Bucky said with a nod. 

“So no ordinary bed frame is going to do,” He said. 

“Right.”

“Did you try those alternate websites? I’m sure that they have ones that aren’t too crazy.” 

“Can you imagine if I brought that home? He would give me that look.” 

“The Captain America look? The one that I’m disappointed in you but I’m not going to say anything look.” 

“Yes! Steve and Sam have been hanging out for too long and it shows.”

“At least, your boyfriend gets along with your friends. Mine wants to crash them under her heel like a bug. I have no doubt in my mind that she could. I like to think that she mildly tolerates them for my sake.” 

Bucky chuckled then frowned at the screen. Poor guy. He should be able to do something. Well…hmmm….

“I might have a solution to your problem.”

“I’m listening.” 

-CACACA-

A week later, Bucky wasn’t mildly terrifying. He looked like someone who got laid several times. 

And he got some awesome chocolate from Swaziland 

Everyone wins. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been wanting to do an outsider's pov on Sam/Bucky relationship. Scott was it because Scott is fun to write. And yes, I totally see Cap being a troll and secretly planning their wedding. Of course, that might be the next part...who knows. :D Anyway, thank you for reviewing and leaving kudos. You guys keep this series going. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
